


You

by Famous_Blue_Raincoat (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Forbidden Love, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shame, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Famous_Blue_Raincoat
Summary: A short piece of smut without a happy ending.





	You

You. You sit, dozing, in your favorite chair, with a pint of beer within arm’s reach. It is cold outside, but the fire is warm, casting flickering shadows across your long face. 

You do not know I am here; you are not expecting me. I kneel quietly before you, holding my breath. My hands slowly slide upwards on your thighs, the denim soft beneath my fingertips.

A flicker of your eyelids, then they are open, your gaze unfocused and disbelieving.

“Is it really you?” you ask in wonder.

“It's me,” I whisper, my heart beating so fast, my hands sweaty. My eyes never leave yours as I try to unbuckle your belt. Impatiently, you swat them away and do it yourself, and before I have time to hesitate, you are in my mouth, my throat. My senses are flooded with your taste and heat, the sound of your groans. I feel the signs of my own desire dripping down my legs. I need more.

I pull back and ignore your protest, lifting my skirt, straddling you in the chair. You look at me with such fierce hunger, a hunger I feel, as well. Once you are positioned at my opening I slowly, ever so slowly, lower myself. We groan in unison, and while I adjust to your thickness you take my face in your hands and kiss me deeply. You taste of beer, warm and welcoming. Your hands move to my hips, grazing my nipples on the way down. I feel your fingers digging into my skin as you push yourself deeper into me.

A shiver goes down my spine when you breathe into my ear. Your teeth find my neck, my shoulder. I meet every thrust of yours and grind down, slipping my hand between us to touch myself. I’m so close, so close, so close, so close. And then I’m falling, helplessly, saying your name, your ragged breathing loud and hot on my neck, your thrusts more frenzied until I go over the edge a second time and fall with you. 

Falling, falling, falling...into a pit of shame and emptiness and despair. Your wedding ring digs into my back as you hold me close and whisper—

“We can’t let this happen again.”


End file.
